


Father's day

by LuciaStrawberry



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Comfort, Family, Father's Day, Friendship, Hurt, Orphan - Freeform, lonely, no family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaStrawberry/pseuds/LuciaStrawberry
Summary: Clay is okay. He doesn't care that his friends visit their fathers on Father's day. He's okay, is he?





	Father's day

It was Father's day and everyone had something to do. Someone to go to. Every knight was out to visit their fathers. Even Merlock went to the computer software of his father, who was to everyone's surprise still alive. Just Clay stayed at the Fortrex. He had no one to go to. No father, no uncle, no family. He watched everyone leave after he had to assure Macy twelve times that it was alright and they should go. So they did and left Clay. 

He walked around the Fortrex humming, not knowing what to do. It was weird without the others. So quiet and empty. He sat down in front of the TV and zapped through the channels, turning it off soon when he didn't find anything interesting. 

He tidied and cleaned his room. And the kitchen. And living room. And every other room in the Fortrex including the other knight's rooms. 

He read the Knights code for the hundredth time, memorising a chapter he hadn't memorised before. 

He baked a cake to surprise Axl and printed out a few receipts for dinner.  

He rearranged his room only to undo it again.  

He looked up new training methods and tried them out. He trained until every muscle in his body hurt.  

When he broke down to the floor, his limbs giving up from exhaustion, he started to think. There was no distraction anymore. 

Macy was with her father, probably fighting over her abilities of a knight.

Aaron was with his father, probably showing him his archer skills and joking around. 

Axl was with his father, probably cooking a huge meal only to eat it withing seconds. 

Lance was with his father, probably counting their money and bragging about his skills. 

Robin was with his father, probably showing off a new invention of him.

Ava was with her father, probably explaining him technology not without her usual sarcasm. 

Merlock was with his father, probably remembering the old days. 

Clay was alone. He has always known that, but not the reality of it hit him hard. When he had been in the orphanage they all spent the family celebration together, as no one had a family. They at least had each other. But now he was surrounded by non-orphans. His friends all had a family. And he was alone. 

He was alone. 

Alone.

Forever.

An orphan.

No family, no home.

Alone. 

Clay's eyes started to water and soon tears streamed down his face. He started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, covering his face with his hands. He was so lost in his depressing thought that he didn't hear the others coming back.  

His friends, knowing him well, directly came to the training room and were shocked to find Clay as a crying mess on the floor. Macy and Aaron were the first to react, running to their friend and hugging him from both sides. Axl, being Axl, ran to the kitchen to get food. Lance stayed awkwardly in the door frame, not knowing what to do.  

"shh, Clay", Macy whispered in her friend's ear, shooting a helpless glance to Aaron.  

"We're sorry Clay, we shouldn't have left you here all alone. This must be so hard for you. Sorry", he muttered ashamed of himself.  

Clay, who had stopped sobbing, took his hands from his face and looked at his friend with red, puffy eyes. "No, of course, you should have go. Just because I don't have parents", he gulped. "that doesn't mean your relationship to your parents should suffer."

"But we don't want you to be sad or lonely because of it", Macy said.  

"It's okay, really. These days are always hard for me, especially since I'm out of the orphanage, where we at least had each other. But I'll just have to deal with it. It's not your problem." Clay wanted to get up, but Aaron closed his arms around him in a fierce hug.  

"You have us too. We're family, Clay. And from now on you will attend family celebrations with us."

Macy's eyes lit up. "Yes! We will take turns and take you to our families. It'll be amazing and so much less boring with you!"

Clay looked unconvinced. "I don't know, they're your families."

"You are our family as well, Clay", said Lance from the door. Everyone looked at him in surprise. It was unusual for Lance to say something like this.  

"Okay, if you say so", Clay said slowly. "But I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden, you are our best friend. Or brother in arms. It'll be an honour to have you at our family gatherings", Macy said and Aaron nodded in aggreement.  

Clay looked at his hands and gulped. He had to hold the tears back that were coming into his eyes. But this time it were tears of happiness. Maybe he had a family after all.  


End file.
